Red Means Love
by Blunderland
Summary: It was a beautiful starry night.


It was a beautiful starry night, the kind of night that resembled a romance movie. Two red heads were walking, hand in hand, along a playground while basking in the comfortable silence.

Eyes that resembled the sun setting on a grassy hill made its way to the playground swings. Gentle red eyes followed her gaze.

"You wanna try that out, Haruka?"

Girl in question smiled. "Yes. Won't you join me, Otoya-kun?"

Otoya smiled back and led them to the swings. Ah yes – Otoya and Haruka were together at last. It was about time for the guitarist to confess his undying love for the composer, and for Haruka to finally acknowledge her feelings-beyond-friendship towards the other red head. Although hearts were certainly broken, the rest of Starish were glad that Otoya and Haruka were finally going out as boyfriend-girlfriend. Even Shining Saotome celebrated such occasion. At first, the unpredictable president was against their relationship, but after witnessing the total support of Otoya's billions of fans when the idol proclaimed he was dating Haruka, Saotome allowed it.

"I feel like we're really lucky to be together." Haruka said shyly as she slowly swung back and forth. "It's like everything's supposed to be the way it is now."

' _Everything will always find a way if it's meant to be.'_ Otoya mentally recalled what Cecil told him. It was a miracle for him and Haruka to be together like this, let alone be a couple. What he thought could only be in his dreams was finally in his grasp and he had no plans of letting go.

"Yeah. I'm glad to be yours." Otoya exclaimed and he blushed. He would still get pretty flustered whenever he would do or say loving things to his girlfriend. Unknown to him, it was an endearing trait – one of the many reasons why Haruka loved him.

"That's sweet Otoya-kun."

The night's orchestra started to play its piece. The cool evening breeze whistled gently, the branches of trees to swaying to it while crickets played their beat. A few stars started to fall from the sky and were reflected in Haruka's eyes as Otoya stared tenderly into them.

"The night's lovely." Haruka commented as she continued to appreciate the beauty of the night.

"So are you." Otoya muttered although Haruka was able to catch that therefore causing her to blush out of glee. "Hey Haruka, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Hmm? Is it the deadline for Starish's next song?"

' _Clueless as ever.'_ The guitarist thought with a chuckle. "Take a break from composing. Tomorrow was the day I confessed to you…the day we got together….our anniversary."

Embarrassment rose up to Haruka's cheeks while guilt settled on her stomach. "Eh? How could I forget! I didn't noticed how time flew so fast! Gomenasai, Otoya-kun!" The composer apologized profusely.

The male red head laughed. "It's no problem! Ne, Haruka please listen to this."

The guitarist held his girlfriend's hand and led them to sit near the sandbox, before Otoya pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What is it?" The composer asked.

"It's a poem I wrote for you. Ahh…it's cheesy and really embarrassing though." A flustered Otoya replied.

"It's okay. I want to hear it." Haruka said with a gentle smile.

Otoya cleared his throat and read his poem.

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _The first time we met,_

 _I fell hard for you_

If the night had been quieter, two hearts could be heard beating rapidly. Otoya took a deep breath and continued.

 _I was captivated by_

 _That smile of yours_

 _From the time we were in A-class_

 _Up until the Master Course_

It was, without a doubt, that Otoya was swept off his feet by the breathtakingly beautiful smile of Haruka. It was a smile so genuine that the guitarist would do anything and everything to protect Haruka and her smile. Otoya would put his life on the line for her. She was his muse and her smile was his sanctuary.

 _The way you shine,_

 _Rivalled the stars above_

 _You're the only person_

 _I would ever want to love_

Both teens turned as red as their hair. It was those last two lines that struck Haruka the most. It was like a promise Otoya vowed to fulfil.

 _Well roses are red_

 _Without you, I'm blue_

' _Cause the first time we met,_

 _I fell hard for you_

By the time Otoya finished reading his poem, he and Haruka were blushing and smiling. The idol cupped the girl's face and leaned in closer.

"I love you, Haruka." The guitarist whispered.

Said girl echoed back the feeling. "I love you too, Otoya-kun."

Several more stars fell from the sky, just as the gap between the muse and her prince of music was closed with the sweetest and most tender kiss.

* * *

 **THIS IS MY SHIP.**

 **Hello dear readers! Haha wow I actually posted this one! xD BEHOLD! MY (hetero) OTP! I ship them so very much~! I'm really hoping Haruka gets to end up with Otoya (or Tokiya, Syo, or Cecil). They're cute together~ Yes, I am aware that UtaPri is an otome game so it's unlikely for the main gal to actually end up with someone, much to some people's dismay. BUT, if Haruka does end up with anyone, please let it be my ship xD It's like Otoya's always the one to find little lost Haru-chan and their relationship is really great ^_^ I was watching their episodes together and I dunno, there's just something about these two that makes me fangirl~ Toki's my second bet followed by Syo, Cecil, Ranmaru, then Reiji (Applause to this guy since he was the only one man enough to say 'I love you' though he said it was just a joke lol). Anyway, there are those who requested for oneshots/sequels on my other stories and lemme tell you that I am working on those :) I may be on break but darn it...still busy with other stuff! *sighs***

 **I can't believe I wrote that poem. I can be a romantic sap sometimes xD**

 **Who are your ships in UtaPri? My OTP is obviously AixSyo, OtoxHaru, and ReixRan~**


End file.
